Intravenous support apparatuses which are usually referred to as I.V. stands or I.V. poles, are conventionally constructed having a tall slender upright post or pole mounted onto a relatively small-sized base, sometimes with small wheels. The post or pole is fitted with a hanger at the top from which the bottles or pouches of intravenous liquids are hung. Optionally, as I.V. pump may be supported on the post or pole and connected to the bottles or pouches to pump liquids. For convenience of use, I.V. stands are sometimes configured having the post or pole in a telescoping configuration in which the sections of the post or pole have a diameter smaller one than another from a bottom section to a top section, in order to allow adjustment of the height level of the bottles or pouches of the intravenous liquids for controlling the gravity flowing of the liquids and for convenience of access.
Also for convenience of use, the base of stands are usually relatively small. However, even under the regular load of the weight of the bottles or plastic pouches containing liquids, which are hung on the top of the post or pole, the I.V. stands are relatively unstable and can be rather easily knocked over. Therefore it is not unusual for the conventional I.V. stands to have additional support for attaching either the pole or the base of an I.V. stand to a bed or wheelchair, etc. on which a patient rests while receiving intravenous injection. Furthermore, it is not unusual for doctors and nurses to hang additional loads such as medical instruments, devices or other articles on the post or pole of an I.V. stand. Therefore, the stability of such stands and the rigidity and strength of the post or pole of I.V. stands are particularly important. Another disadvantage of conventional I.V. stands lies in that a disassembled I.V. stand is usually packed in a relatively large box due to the relatively large sizes of the components, particularly the base unit. Therefore, it is also desirable to have an I.V. stand assembly which can be disassembled into a kit package having relatively small dimensions for shipping and storage.